Heartbreaking Summer
by nukritus
Summary: A/N: Based on 'High School Story', main characters - Michael and Rose. Action takes place at very beginning of junior year at Berry High. Some details about events in summer will be revealed in the story.
1. First Meetings After Summer

**Part 1: First Meetings After Summer**

Phone's alarm clock was buzzing to wake Rose up for her first day of school as junior. She turned phone off and laid in bed for a while trying to stay calm. "It's just a typical day at school, cool down, Rose."

At that moment her dad knocked the door and got in the room to check if Rose preparing to go.

"Good morning, Rosie-bear. Don't make me take you out your bed" he said while smiling.

"Daaad.. you know it is not the best day.." she said and sighed.

"OK, 5 more minutes. I'll come to check" he said and closed the door behind him.

For several minutes she stayed laying, then finally got up and went down her bed's ladder. "What to wear, what to wear.. Let's just make it simple, I don't need any attention". And at that moment she found cozy jumper and simple jeans. "That will do." she thought to hearself and put clothes on.

"Oh good, you already got up." dad's voice came from her back.

"Ugh, dad, you scared me." she turned at him looking sadly.

He gently put hand on Rose's shoulder and looked checking her face. Rose's eyes were a bit red, she tried to smile, but she knew that nothing could be hidden from her dad, who know her too well.

"Rosie, I know it is really tough time to you, but always remember, that no matter what, I am by your side. Also you have some really nice friends at school. Just don't be alone, promise?"

Rose looked for a moment and quickly hugged him. "Thanks, dad. I know you do. Will try my best."

They went downstairs. Rose's dad went to kitchen and took box with sandwiches.

"Made your favorite ones with peanut butter." he said giving the box to Rose who was rushing towards door.

"Bye dad, love you." she ran through door before hearing dad's response.

When she went inside school, everything seemed similar as things usually are on first day of school. Crowd of lost freshmen students were wandering around in corridors searching for classrooms, while older students calmly walked in groups and cheerfully talked about summer adventures.

Everything was fine until she saw only person she didn't want to see…

On the other end of corridor appeared Michael, who went from the corner. He was going to lockers' direction while listening to music and don't paying attention to what was happening around. Rose's eyes fixed at him and she froze at one spot not being able to move. Before she realized she had a chance to hide behind the edge of lockers, Michael noticed her, also freezing for a moment, his face was with surprise. Then he turned away, quickly put the bag in locker and dissappeared from her sight without looking back.

She stood for a while looking to distance, without knowing how to feel, other students were walking through, but Rose didn't see anyone, she felt so weak, almost fainting. Suddenly, Rose heard two familiar voices calling her name and she turned to that direction.

"There you are, Rose!" Emma aproached her giving a tight hug. "It was just a week, but I already missed you!". Caleb was standing behind her waving to Rose with wide smile in his face.

On their way to class they quickly exchanged with news of what happened to them in summer, when they didn't spend time together.

"Things with Michael didn't get better?" Caleb asked Rose, and both of her friends looked at her with a concern.

"No, it stayed in killing silence… I still don't know how to face him." she said sadly and sighed.

"Don't worry, Rose, we'll be around and help to distract you from any hard thoughts. That's what friends for, right?" Emma patted Rose's shoulder and smiled with encouragement.

"It's funny how things got around, now you encouraging me." Rose said and smiled back to Emma. "Okay guys, let's go to class." Rose took a deep breath and opened class door.


	2. School Time

**Part 2: School Time**

As Rose came into class, she looked around searching for free seats to her and her friends. Her eyes locked on a place in the back of classroom, where Michael usually sat. It was empty, while Morgan was sitting beside it, looking somewhere as she was deep in thought not noticing what is happening around, but at that moment she came back from thoughts and noticed Rose. Morgan's face expression were cold and slightly irritated. Rose turned away and went towards three seats in a second row near the window. She sat nearest to the window, then Caleb and Emma after him.

Ms. Maddox still wasn't in the class, so all students who gathered in class already was talking to each other about summer, about activities they going to choose this year, also about freshmen students they already know. Emma started talking to Caleb, but Rose didn't join them, she felt frustrated because of seeing Michael earlier, but at same time sad because he isn't here as well. She turned back to check his seat again and saw Mongan sitting calmly, not paying attention to anything as before Rose saw her.

Suddenly school bell rang, all students went quiet as they saw teacher opening the doors.

"Good morning students, good too see you after summer break."

"Good morning, ms. Maddox" all answerred as choir.

There was silence in the class, teacher continued:

"As there is a first day at school, as always we will have just this one shortened lesson, then we are going to the gym to hear principal Hugh's first day's speech and then you all will be free to go to meet your friends." She smiled and continued "But before I start to introduce you with our plans of this quarter, let's hear our Tiger news ".

Rose thought "oh, I forgot he isn't there because of helping with morning announcements. ", then looked up to the TV screen in front of the class.

Ms. Maddox turned it on and Maria's smiling face as usually appeared. Rose smiled back as it was first time after a summer break she saw Maria and realized how much she missed her, there still was no chance for Rose to talk to her in person.

"Good morning, Berry High students, it is your first 'Tiger news' this year."

For about ten minutes Maria was talking about some school's plans of the first day and couple coming weeks, mostly what is important for new students. Rose thoughts was floating somewhere else as she was looking through the window. Later teacher explained some plans for a junior year and released students to go to the gym.

On their way to gym Rose has rushed out of class without waiting of her friends.

"Rose, would you go to the diner to have a milkshake with us later? We texted Aiden, Maria, Myra and Louis too, they all are going to join us." Emma smiled and held Rose's hand for a moment and told her in a lower voice "You seem so down I hardly recognize you, but I understand. I just want to cheer you up, I am sure they all have some funny things to tell about their summer, you should come."

"Well, I'll think about it, will tell you later, okay?" Rose told when they reached the gym.

Emma nodded and followed Rose through the crowd of students who already was there looking for a place to sit.

"Over here!" Maria who was already sitting waved and pointed at free space on a bench for couple of people next to her. Both girls joined her smiling and exchanging small talks to Maria.

"Rose, don't run away after it. I have something for you." Maria's face turned serious.

"What is it?" Rose seemed surprised.

"Shh, will tell you later. Principal Hughs is about to start her speech."

They were sitting and queitly waiting. Other students kept talking and all turned queit when principal started talking to a microphone.

"Good morning, Oliver M. Berry High! I am happy to see so many lovely children, I am sure you are going to have fantastic year!"

Hugh's speech was lovely and slightly awkward as last year, but she was noticeably improved with it. Some students were clapping at the end of speech, Rose and her friends was also applauding, while principal was smiling and waving happily to students.

"Follow me" Maria pulled Rose to her side when they were leaving gym with a crowd.

"Wait us near the entrance of school, will be there in several minutes" Rose said to Emma and they waved to each other.

When Maria and Rose reached empty corridor, both of them stopped and Maria carefully took out a box from her bag.

"I don't know what's inside, but it is from Michael for you. He gave it to me after we finished morning's announcement. I don't know what happened between you two during summer, but he seemed very upset and asked me to promise I'll give it to you later today. He usually seems cool and kind of chill guy no matter what, but today.. honestly, I don't remember if I ever saw him in such hm.. vulnerable state. "

Rose slowly took a box from Maria's hand and looked at it.

"Well, that's kind of unexpected." she told and opened it. Inside was a smaller box and paper with a note that Rose read quietly to herself: "Meet me at around 11, you know where, we have to talk. Michael"

Maria was looking at Rose trying to figure out from face what her friend has read. "I guess you are not joining us today?"

"Yeah.. I guess am going to meet him soon… what time is it? " asked Rose absent-mindedly.

"It's almost 11" told Maria, looking a her hand watch.

"Oh, I should go now. We'll talk later and you'll share with me your summer adventures, okay?" said Rose and quickly hugged Maria.

"Yeah, sure. Hope you two gonna be okay, you can talk to me about it, if ever needed. Bye!"

"Thanks, Maria. Bye!"

They waved to each other and separated.


	3. At Last We Met Again

**Heartbreaking summer**

 **Part 3: At last we met again**

After Rose and Maria took their own ways, Rose went to direction of exit through side door of the school, which leads directly to parking lot. As she expected, Michael was there. He didn't notice her at first, as he was riding the skateboard around with earphones in his ears. Rose stood there for a while, waiting until she will be seen. When he finally did, he almost lost balance, but succesfully jumped off the skateboard, taking off his earphones and quickly putting them in jeans pocket. He approached Rose and froze in front of her not knowing what exactly to do, just awkwardly put his hands in the pockets.

"Hi.. thanks, that you came." He sighed. "Honestly, I wasn't sure you gonna come as you totally have right to be angry on me because of how I behave and how made you feel." He looked down to the ground for few moments then looked into her eyes waiting for her to speak.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd come as well. I almost changed my mind and went home." Rose went small step backward to make a bit more distance between them, feeling a bit lost of not knowing how to act in front of Michael. After several awkward moments looking at each other directly or not, Michael broke the silence:

"Would you want to have a ride and talk somewhere outside the town in nature, or you'd better stay here in the parking lot?"

Rose knew that he'd prefer to go somewhere and not stay here, but at same time she felt exhausted from all mixed feelings she had whole day. She wanted to say to stay in parking lot, but choosing a ride possibly would make him more open, so she sighed and answered:

"Fine, let's have a ride, but with one condition – you answer any question about you, which comes to my mind when we speak."

"Well, I can't promise to you answering anything about my past 100%, but I could answer to you anything what's related to this summer. I owe you a detailed explanation, as I possibly ruined your summer at least partially. So, what do you say about this kind of deal?" he said while turning with uncertainty to the direction where his motorbike stood.

"Okay, I'll take it."

"Good, was hoping you wouldn't refuse, I also took two helmets." he said and started going and Rose followed.

"How thoughtful." she said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

He didn't respond, just looked at her and gave a helmet. Then he hopped on motorbike and waited for Rose to take her seat behind him. She hasitated for a moment and then curled her arms around his waist.

"You okay there?" he turned his face to side to check Rose on his back.

"Yeah, I am fine." Rose answered and made herself more comfortable to sit while holding her arms around Michael.

"Let's go then." he said while starting the engine. Motorbike began to move slowly, leaving the parking lot. As full speed was reached, school and whole Cedar Cove town was left far behind their backs.


	4. Where Should I Start?

Heartbreaking summer

Part 4: …Where should I start?

Michael stopped his motorcicle at the spot near forest ant the river, where they spent some time after lessons together when they were sophomores. Rose released her arms from his waist and took off the helmet. Michael jumped off a motorbike first and gave Rose hand to help her jump off too. He didn't realize that he held hand for a bit too long than needed, Rose released it and started going first to river's direction. Michael quietly followed her till she stopped and sat down on the grass.

"Wait, I've got the blanked." he took it from a bag, unforded, and put on grass.

"Oh, you are fully prepared." Rose smirked and took a spot on a blanket.

"You can be sarcastic about it if you want, but I really needed this private time with you." He sat down next to Rose and stayed quiet for a moment. Rose was looking at him, waiting. "So many things to tell, that I have no idea where to start.." he sighed and sadly looked straight into Rose's eyes.

"Well, as I am here with you, I am going to listen. But keep it in mind, that I am here for you more than for myself. Actually, I already forgave you, even if I don't know why you did all that to me. I cried enough that I could move on. I am here to make you feel a relief, as I still care about you." her face expression was almost unreadable, but Michael could notice the sadness in Rose's eyes.

"I know you are trying to built defence against others to show that you are strong and moved on, but I am sure you need to hear this story as much I need to tell it. I've done a mistake, but you have to know how it made me feel."

He bent one of his legs and embraced it while putting his chin on a knee, and looking somewhere on the grass, thinking.

"I guess you remember well that day, when we were here in the beginning of summer and I got a call which I didn't answer, and didn't tell anything about it?"

"Of course I do. Your face was surprised when you saw who's calling, even if you tried to hide it. I knew who was there – it was Giselle, right?"

"Yeah, that was her. And as I thought and later turned out, that she called me as she wanted to tell about she is back to Cedar Cove for summer, to visit her grandparents."

"Well, that totally makes sense and kind of explains much. But still, I didn't expected that you actually would do that to me.." said Rose while looking somewhere into running water in front of them.

"That's why I have to tell what happened after that evening and why I behaved like that. I know I was really stupid back then, but later I realized some things, and I want you to know."

"Okay, I am listening."

Rose started feeling a bit cold, and rubbed her hands together.

"Take my jacket. " Michael said and took off his jacket covering her shoulders with it.

"Thanks." said she and enfolded herself with it.

"Okay.. back to the story. You possibly going to be disappointed by some of my decisions I made, but I hope you could actually understand me. "

(Coming parts of the story goes back to the beginning of the summer and is told from Michael's perspective)


	5. Some Things Better Were Forgotten

_A/N: Coming parts of the story goes back to the beginning of the summer and is told from Michael's perspective._

 **Part 5: There Are Things, Which Better Were Forgotten**

That evening before last day at school was my favourite thing ever happened. Time with you was so perfect, so were you, I was enjoying every moment, trying to memorize every bit of you and to be as positive as I can even if I missed you already knowing it was a day before not seeing you for a long time.

Then suddenly that phone call.. I didn't want anything or anyone to interrupt our last evening together, so I just ignored the call. I really was surprised seeing who is calling, but I didn't want to remember and talk about Giselle at that time, so I decided not to tell you who was calling. It wasn't that I was hiding something from you, that was just so not important, when I had you with me.

After I gave you a ride to your home, and was on a way to mine, I got Giselle's text. As I thought and later it turned out, Giselle came back to Cedar Cove for a month or so to visit her grandparents. She was asking if I am busy and wanted to meet same evening.. I didn't want to face her that evening as I had wonderful day with you, which I remember as yesterday. I just wanted to have some alone time to think of us. I was full of emotions I wouldn't believe I could ever have. I realized how different I became, when you appeared into my life. I enjoyed feeling those emotions even if it made me feel vulnerable too, I didn't mind to be that way with you as I clearly knew you were the right person to be with, without building any walls. I missed you so much after first day you left.. But enough about this sentimental part, I want to tell you what happened after you left.

I got her text again several days after you left and that same evening was first time we met after almost two years. I must say that meeting was.. weird, really weird. Anyway, so here what has happened. We planned a meeting at a same diner not far from our school. I was expecting to meet her personally as she didn't give me any more details. When I came there I saw her in one of the booths kissing a guy, who seemed somehow familiar, but wasn't sure from where.

"Giselle? Sorry to interrupt this PDA scene, but I was invited too, so hi there."

She and that guy jumped in the seat turning their faces to me. Giselle awkwardly smiled and stood up to give me a hug, while I just waved hand and sat down in front of them. She stayed standing for couple moments, then just fixed her shirt and sat down.

"Oh, sorry, Mike (she was the one who called me that way when we spent time alone), nice to see you after some time!" she smiled at me, but that smile seemed somehow fake.

"You mean Michael." said I. It probably sounded cold as she stopped smiling and turned to a guy next to her. He also looked at me for a while, as if he knew me from somewhere, trying to figure this out. His face lightened up as he remembered:

"Ohhh, I remember you! You are Berry's football team's quarterback Michael Harrison. I am Simon White, I play in Hearst's football team defence." It was a bit strange to shake hands with someone who was Berry's rival and participated in that not fair game against our team last season, but I let it slide and just acted normally without mentioning anything about it.

"Waait, no waay! You as QB?" Giselle seemed surprised. "So now Mike the Popular, what's next – Mike the Prom King?" she smirked. "I see.. so many things changed in your life after I left."

"Stop it.. I am not popular guy material, I was just helping for my school. Let's just not talk about it." I said and crossed my arms.

There was awkward silence for several moments when Simon started speaking again.

"Wait.. you went to Hearst before as well, right?"

"Yeah I did, but I am not gonna tell anything more about this."

"Why you avoiding Hearst topic so much, is there something bad about it?" Giselle seemed curious about all that Hearst matter, I glared at her for a second as she was totally not helping in this unpleasant situation.

"I had a past that I don't want to talk about. " I started to feel annoyed, but tried my best to stay cool. It felt as something about Giselle has changed – she never made me annoyed before.

I thought, "Okay, maybe it is just me, as it is sensitive topic to me.. But still, she wouldn't ask such things in front of others, as she was a friend who understood me." But later that conversation turned into something even worse. Simon, as a good example of mean Hearst student, didn't leave this painful topic that easily. As he got to know I attended Hearst before and had some bad memories, he tried to obtain something from me, what would make me upset. Typical Hearst bully.. I didn't tell him anything, but Giselle didn't help me as well, as she was too curious to know what was the deal with me and Hearst.

Then Simon said something I really didn't want to hear..

"Ohh, I guess I remembered something.. weren't you a target of Max's prank with hot glue?"

This made me really angry, I frowned, but said nothing. Giselle stayed quiet with surprise in her face, not knowing what to say.

"Oh come on, it was really funny!" Simon said almost laughing.

"Oh yeah?! Really funny.. as fun usually leaves you really bad scars. " I stood and was about to leave.

"Okay okay.. that injury part wasn't funny though." Simon's face got serious. "Sorry man.. I guess I got carried away, shouldn't have said that. But that face expression you made when Max did that prank.."

"I had a lot of pain, and that was not funny at all. That's enough." I left the booth and went to the door. Giselle followed me and catched my hand, when I was outside already.

"Mike, I am sorry, I really didn't know it all was that bad about your past at Hearst."

"It all is a past now, it doesn't matter. Just let me go." I pulled away my hand from hers and was about to go to my motorbike.

"Can we meet later?" guilt could be seen in her face after all that scene in diner, I was angry on her and on Simon, but I wanted to give her another chance and to talk to her personally, as in old days.

"Fine. But next time no Simon or any other guys from Hearst, okay? Just let's meet somewhere alone, as we used to."

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to. I really didn't want it to turn into something like this. Honestly, I haven't seen Simon this way either, you are not the only one surprised or feeling upset about what happened, I really am sorry.."

"You better go back to your.. boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, kind of. Will tell you later about it."

She quickly hugged me and started to go back to the diner. "See you later!"

I just waved and went to parking lot, where my motorbike was. All way home I was thinking about what have just happened in diner and remembered the scar I have on my back.. I wish I could forget that really not funny prank, which happened last year on Valentine's day.


End file.
